Loved By the Sun
by thesituation016
Summary: Gifted with powers that should not exist on the Isle Griselda had lived her life in fear of her mother Gothel finding ut and ending up like Rapunzel. for years she hid her gift, only using it when it was most needed, but otherwise kept to herself until a chance encounter changes her mind about being a loner.


Sickness was not an uncommon occurrence on the Isle of the Lost. Medication was in short supply and the supplies they did get was often stolen to be sold at exuberant prices on the market. Children fell prey to disease the most, many did not recover and that was the way of it for a long time until one day they started to recover.

No one knew how or why, but when children became ill to the point of death they would suddenly recover the next day. The parents and those seeking to exploit whatever was accomplishing this set up watched but could never catch the culprit, always falling asleep. Soon they gave up trying to catch who or whatever it was and just accepted the occurrence.

So when Gil was taking a walk one evening and saw a hooded shadow scaling the side of a ramshackle house opening a small window it caught his attention. He knew the residence as an old minion of his fathers, Mister Fou, whose young daughter had fallen ill, rather seriously at that. The figure threw something small and smoking into the room the shut the window. It waited a few moments before opening the window and slipping inside.

Gil climbed up after the shadow, nearly falling a few times, peering in through the window as it stood over the feverish child then looked to La Fou and his wife who were sitting at her bedside in a drug induced slumber, a result of what she had thrown into the room. She sat on the edge of the bed removing their dark goggles so they hung around their neck then placed her hand on the child's warm brow and started to sing in a voice so sweet that it caused Gil's breath to hitch. No one on the isle had a voice like that or ever sang like that, it was all harsh and angry music, never sweet and comforting like this.

I've seen the mystics play there

Once or twice but I knew they had a reason

Enchantment plays its cards all right

Hand in hand with the workings of the seasons

Legends can be now and forever

Teaching us to love for goodness sake

Legends can be now and forever

Loved by the sun, loved by the sun

Loved

His amazement only grew as a golden glow came from under the hood shinning on the child's face like a warm sun and when it receded the child's breathing had eased as it slipped into a peaceful slumber, its health restored. The healer stood back up tucking the child in before slipping her goggles back on. Gil took that as his cue to scramble back to the ground and hiding behind some crates. He watched the shadow climb out the window and back to the street, glancing around before walking unwittingly toward where Gil was hiding.

"How did you do that? I thought the barrier cancelled out all magic." Gil asked in excitement, not even thinking that maybe the person did not want to be seen.

He hadn't expected them to turn around quick as a flash grabbing him, and throwing him to the ground hard. All the air rushed from his lungs as she pressed her knee into the center of his chest pinning him down, a knife held to his throat for good measure, and his shocked expression reflected in the lenses of her goggles.

She wore a long black ankle length sleeveless leather jacket with torn shredded maroon markings accented with dark gold threading, black fishnet sleeves, a pair of black ripped black shorts, ripped maroon tights under black fishnet stockings, black ankle boots with gold chains, a pair of black leather wrist length finger less gloves with gold chains, and a closed maroon vest with two lines of golden buttons going down the front. Of her face all he could see was high cheek bones, a sharp chin, a straight nose, and a pair of full maroon lips.

"If you say anything about me or what I did today I will cut out your heart and shove it down your throat." She growled giving him one more hard shove to the chest with her knee before sweeping down the street leaving him stunned on the ground. The last thing he saw was the back of her jacket depicting a black raised sun ended in shredded material and gold threading. Harry, who had been on his way to the ship, spotted Gil laying on the ground with a hand pressed to his chest and wondered over to him.

"Gil, what are you doing?" Harry asked sounding a bit frustrated.

"I think I'm in love." Gil grinned.

"What does that have to do with you laying on the ground?" Harry rolled his eyed.

"It's a girl, the one that's been healing the kids." Gil told him catching his interest.

"Really." Harry drew out. "You know who's doing that?"

"No." Gil frowned, the smiled dreamily again. "But I want to know."

"Well Gill my lad, I think I can help with that." Harry pulled Gil to his feet.

"Really?" Gil became excited.

"Really." Harry nodded knowing someone with power like this would be a valuable asset to Uma's crew.

-0-

Griselda, Daughter of the Mother Gothel, glared at the obvious trap Uma's crew had set up for her. The pirates in 'disguise' were milling around one of her normal routes. She spotted Gill easily as he looked over each girl that passed by trying to see if she was the one he saw that night. Harry was next to him making sure the girl did not get away until Gill had a good look at her. Griselda could not believe she allowed herself to be caught by Gil, she should have been more observant, but she'd been so tired and just want to heal the child then go to her hideout.

Shaking her head knowing she didn't have enough smoke bombs for all of them she retreated making sure she wasn't being followed. Moving down a dark ally, one of many that made up the Isle, she glanced around one more time before she reached up grabbing hold of a ladder hidden in a metal tube. She made her way up through the tube until she reached the roof. She then opened a secret door that led into the base of a high tower, climbing the stairs until she reached the top.

Her residence was made up of one circular room, but it was enough for her. Everything in the room was mismatched down to the tile that made up her floor. The ceiling was covered in draped cloth, a bed was shoved off to the side, a rundown vanity was next to it, an ataman in front of it, bean bags were scattered about the room, broken mediums of art littered the table she had, pages of old paper depicting sketches or scratchy writing littered about the ground, and many books in disrepair were also present. She only had a few hours before she had to be in her mother's cosmetic shop lest she send the Stabbington kids after her and that was the last thing she needed right now.

She plopped down in front of her mirror removing her shades revealing her amber eyes and the cause of most of her trouble in life. Mother Gothel had been taking the magic of the flower for so long that she never imagined that she had actually absorbed most of it into her system. When Griselda had been born on the Isle all of the magic of the flower that had been in Gothel had gone into Griselda giving her its healing powers.

She had discovered her abilities when she had come across a small bird while hiding form her mother and her goons. It was a brown sparrow and had a broken wing or else it wouldn't have landed on the isle. She had held it in her hands and without really thinking begun to sing. Her eyes lit up with golden light and the bird was healed. She knew what had happened and she knew she had to keep it a secret lest she end up like Rapunzel trapped for the rest of her life with no hope of someone coming to save her.

Shaking her head her thoughts turned toward the handsome, but somewhat dim son of Gaston who had caught her at work. She rested her chin in her hand as she played with one of her bobbles with her free hand. Wouldn't be so bad having a crew to back her up and she didn't want to admit she was a bit lonely on her own. Taking up a coin she flipped it up and watched as it landed in her open palm making her decision for her.

She shot to her feet grabbing her sunglasses and slipped out of her hideout making her way toward Uma's ship.


End file.
